I am Samurai Gun
by Illegitimi
Summary: The ruling Shogunate are wielding power abusively, and feudal Japan is in turmoil. A group of Samurai have banned together, and with the development of new technology they make a stand. They are Samurai Gun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Samurai Gun **_and all characters belong to Kazuhiro. I own nothing but maybe an OC here and there...

Chapter One

**Character Bio/Intro**

**Plot Summary**(direct from Anime News Network)**: **It is the beginning of the industrial revolution, and feudal Japan is in turmoil. The ruling Shogun are wielding their abusive powers to instill fear and dominance over their oppressed subjects. Beatings, imprisonment, rape and even murder are the adopted tactics chosen to maintain their reign. The bloodshed must end. A group of Samurai have banded together, and, with the development of new weapons and new technology, they have both the will and the hardware to stand up and fight. Ichimatsu is one of these fighters. By day, he works incognito at a local tavern, in the evenings he frequents the brothels, and by the dark of night, he doles out some big-time, gun-barrel justice. He is here to help. He is Samurai Gun.

**Samurai Guns**: A group of men that have undergone rigorous mental and well as physical training since childhood. How they came to be a part of the organization is unknown, but nefarious rumors surround them. The type one models all are missing an eye, and are the strongest, fiercest, and most skilled. But they also appear to be less mentally stable. They also work independently from each other and seem to head groups/units of later Samurai Gun variations.

**Ichimatsu: **Samurai Gun Number Seven; Right eye patch; By day he works in a tavern in Kiriama as a bus boy and by night he protects to fight the innocent against the Shogunate. Despite his vigilante tactics he has become sick of bloodshed, but he still cannot help himself due to his 'programming'. He has white hair and a blue eye due to being a foreign 'half-breed.' He has a deep liking for the former prostitute Ohana. He did have an older sister once but she was defiled and murdered in front of him as a child. Not long afetr that he went into the Samurai Gun program and became one of the first generation.

**Kurenai**: Part-time singer and helper at the tavern. She also works as an assassin for the Ukishime Shrine Council that also employs the Samurai Gun (but she is not one herself). She is well educated, beautiful, and a deadly sharp-shooter. There is deep, sexual, but as of yet unfulfilled tension between herself and Daimon.

**Daimon**: The intermediary between the Council and the Samurai Gun. By day he teaches children how to write at his free school, and by night he is co-ordinating jobs for the Council. He is well educated and comes from a Samurai family, but it appears that his relationship has been severed. He doesn't appear to be a hands-on type of agent, but he has been known to go out on jobs with Kurenai and Ichimatsu. He is also a very capable agent. He has a large tab at the tavern as the kids at the school pay him in food, and Kurenai frequently pays it.

**Matsuzaki**: A member of the Council's Intelligence Division who informs the Samurai Guns and any other agents what there orders are. He also orders supplies and special equipment that might be needed. He is of the samurai class as he wears a top knot. He is a very authoritarian figure.

**Mitsu**: She works in the Council's Development Division and supplies all weaponry for the Samurai Guns and other members. She is not field personnel but has gone out on a few missions. She comes from a Samurai family, but they were all killed and she alone survived. She was rescued by Number Two, Gouta.

**Ohana**: Former brothel worker. She was 'rescued' by Ichimatsu. She is sweet and friendly, and now works at the same tavern as Ichimatsu and Kurenai. She and Ichimatsu have a budding relationship.

**Watou**: A committed leader and member of the Anti-Samurai Gun Unit. A loner. He has also had some sort of training equivalent to that of the Samurai Guns. He is the assistant to Lord Kozan. He is almost maniacal in his quest against the Samurai Guns.

**Lord Kozan**: a politician with great power within the Shogunate and is head of the Anti-Samurai Gun Unit. He has a love-hate (but non-yaoi) relationship with Watou.

**Number One**: **Sekkou**; left eye patch; black hair, black eyes, and hair is pulled back from his face. He is serious and stern looking.

**First Generation of Samurai Guns:**

**Number Two**: **Gouta**; left eye patch; the most skilled and the most vicious. Has a soft-spot for and a prior history with Mitsu. His hair used to be short and shaggy but then he grew it into a samurai top-knot.

**Number Three**: **Maki**; right eye patch; cold looking but has a soft-spot for the ladies.

**Number Four**: None- as the number was considered unlucky.

**Number Five**: **Rodai**; left eye patch; samurai top-knot; very sad looking.

**Number Six**: **Setukichi**; right eye patch; becomes a key member on the Ukishime Shrine Council. He is pragmatic and a very smart tactician. He also seems the most well-balanced. Is friends with Itchimatsu.

**Number Seven**: **Ichimatsu**; right eye patch.

**Number Eight**: **Sakichi**; boyish looking; left eye patch with a maroon eye. Very sweet and innocent looking.

**Number Nine**: UK

**Number Ten**: **Tetsumi**; brawny and bald; right eye patch. He is somewhat wild-looking.

**Number Eleven**: **Kaede**; right eye patch and the only woman from the original Samurai Guns.

**A/N:** Hmmmmm...Don't know if I will post anything because I don't think that anyone has seen this anime, or even likes it...It appears that it is one of those anime that people either love, hate, or just plain haven't heard about. I thought that I would put this up as a sort of bait- just to see if anyone would bite...I hope that people add to the category. Personally, I really enjoyed the series and was sad to see that it was discontinued. A second season would have been wonderful as there was so much that could have been done with the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Samurai Gun **_and all characters belong to Kazuhiro. I own nothing but maybe an OC here and there...

Chapter Two

**Requests?**

So...I've been getting quite a few nibbles and even a PM on Samurai Gun. And it is like a constant poking in my brain that says: _Post something! Anything... _So my question is this: Anyone _really_ interested in seeing something? Or, would anyone like to co-author something with me(presumptuous I know to think that someone would want to get saddled with someone like me...). If so, then I might be able to churn out a fic for this. My first inclination is to post fics for Gouta and Mitsu, Setukichi and an OC, and Kurenai and Daimon. I know that Gouta dies in the fic, but I plan on maybe making him live after all...He is my second favorite Samura Gun next to Setukichi.

Even better- I hope that someone adds to the category!

Send me a PM or email with any requests, ideas, or just to move my lazy ass...

**7/13/09**

**OK! So I posted something! 'The Heavy Truth'. Let's give this baby a whirl, shall we?**


End file.
